People who like to play golf know the golf course is very large. It consists of slopes, ponds, bunkers, trees, green, etc. and various clubs must be used to meet different conditions. So golfers often carry a number of golf clubs for use. Since the shafts of woods, irons, wedges and putters are different, it is very important to align the shaft and head.
So the main object of this invention is to provide a club head angle measuring instrument which can be used to measure the angle of club head, to check the error, and to help the golfer use the clubs.